Noko-Noko High
by MarioSonicAdventureT
Summary: Mario one of the most popular kids in school causes problems for two best friends who are Peach and Daisy. Then there is Luigi who he treats like garbage, and just wants his brother's love. Can the trio's friendship survive? Read it and find out.
1. Chapter 1

There I was, in front of Noko-Noko Highschool. I was wearing a red shirt, and a red baseball cap. I was also wearing a blue torn jean jacket. I was wearing tight blue jeans. I was a Fire Flower Rank, the equalivent to a Sophomore. I was a little nervous. If you saw me I had a frown on my face. I was one of the most popular kids in school. I had managed to fine a lost relic for the city, which is why I was popular. This helped me get any girl I wanted.I would dumped most in 1-2 weeks. One month would be my limit with one girl. I would sometimes be a two timer on girls, but that was rare. I might be a player, but I have respect for most lost relic was a statue of our old Mayor. I had found it in the trashcan.

Even though I was a player, I was just looking for someone to love. Things went out of control, when I became popular with the guys I felt I had a reputation to keep, so I stayed a player.

Today, I was waiting for Luigi. I prosmised I would wait for my bro.

"Hey, catch.",said the guy

"Woah.",I said

Mario caugh the ball, and threw it back hitting him right in the stomach.

Moans of pain came from this guy. People walking by heard, and stood looking.

"Are you alright?",said Mario.

"Yes",said the guy.

Mario barely noticed in all the blurred mess that just happend, that this person was wearing a hood. He saw through the hood that this person had long flowing brown hair. This person's sweater was orange. This person was also wearing blue jean shorts.

Mario finally realized this was a girl. At this point everyone had already left inside.

"With a throw like that, I assumed you were a guy.",said Mario.

"What does that mean?",shouted the girl.

"Nothing." ,said Mario who was startled.

"Oh no, I am going to be late.",exclaimed the girl.

"How about I walk you there?",said Mario.

"You will just waste my time.",said the girl.

"What is your name?",said Mario.

"How do you not know who I am, I have been friends with your brother for years.",yelled the girl

The girl then started running off.

"You forgot your ball.",said Mario.

Luigi finally showed up, he was wearing a green shirt, and a green baseball cap. He had shorter hair than Mario. He was also taller. His hair was messy.

"You look like a sack of shit.", said Mario jokingly.

"Oh shut up, you tell me that all the time.",said Luigi with a sadden expression.

"That is because you always look like a sack of shit.", Mario said with a cocky tone.

"Whatever lets go to class we are going to be late.",Luigi said with an annoyed expression.


	2. Chapter 2

Mario walked into the highschool. Everyone was staring at him. He just looked at all the people. He would stroke his long hair. Girls loved it when he did that.

Hey Luigi, Do you have any friends. said Mario. Luigi gave a WTF stare and said, No Mario I bum around with you all day, Of course I have friends. Do you have any girlfriends?, Mario asked

Well, I know Daisy, but we are just friends. said Luigi

Who is this Daisy?,said Mario.

Mario how could you not know Daisy, we have been friends for years? asked Luigi.

I guess I have been too busy said Mario.

No, you just never cared about me! Shouted Luigi.

Luigi ran off to Geomeotry class. Everyone stared at Mario. Mario decided to wave his hair, and humped the air. The girls swooned over him. Everyone went back to talking.

Whatever, Luigi has to deal with it. thought Mario. The warning bell rang, and Mario walked over to Algebra 1 class.

Proffesor. Toadberg started calling attendance. He started talking about Algebra related things. Ok, class how do you solve this problem. The girl from earlier raised her hand. Mario looked at her, and thought to himself I got to use the Mario charm.

The class bell rang, Mario decided to talk to this girl. Hey, there, said Mario.

Daisy looked at him,but did not respond. Mario then slicked back his hair. Peach then came walking by. She was wearing a pink top,and red shorts.

Hey Daisy, what is going on? asked Peach.

Some sack of shit is trying to hit on me. Daisy said.

Mario then thought a fiesty one I see. No matter I will have her wrapped around my finger in no time.

How about you and I ditch, and I show you a fun time? asked Mario.

How do I put this kindly? asked Daisy.

Let me see I know of your twisted ways your brother always mentions them so no I would not want. Now move out of the way, or I shall be late. said Daisy.

I don't want your twisted love I really don't, said Daisy.

Daisy walked quickly to class.

How about I take your offer? asked Peach

Mario then thought he could use a little fun.

Sure, why not. said Mario.

What will happen next time? Stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

School ends. Mario walks with a couple of chicks, and gets all of there numbers. Mario walks into his and Luigi's house. There parents had died when they started highschool, but from finding the statue of the old mayor, Mario made so much money they could buy anything they wanted. This is why they lived alone.

Hey Luigi, I am home. said Mario

What do you want Mario? asked Luigi

Look Luigi I have me the booze. said Mario

Mario, you know I do not drink, also it is a school night. said Luigi

Look, Luigi you said you wanted to hang out more, I am just trying to be nice there is going to be a party at Peach's house. said Mario

So? Luigi asked

Would you be my sack of shit tonight? asked Mario

Luigi was confused here was his brother trying to include him in something he was doing. Not by force, but by choice.

Sure. said Luigi

That night at the party.

Luigi was wearing a shirt that was blue and had green stripes. He was wearing blue jeans. Mario was wearing a shirt that said #YoloSwag and a backwards red cap. He was also wearing ripped skinny jeans, and a leather jacket. He then took Luigi to the table that had all the beer they poured glasses, and partied with the best of them. Peach then came to greet them.

Mario hic I am so glad hic you came. said Peach.

Luigi, Daisy is over there, being hic a loser. said Peach

Daisy tried to do her homework, but there was distractions all around.

Damn it! said Daisy.

Come on Daisy join the fun. said Luigi

Fine, I guess I do need a little break, but no funny buisness said Daisy

I don't promise anything said Mario

Hmm said Daisy

Just kidding said Mario

The four then partied away. The girls kept trying to flirt with Mario, but Mario was to foscused on Daisy to notice.

Alright hic we need hic more hic beer. said Peach.

I hic nominate hic Mario hic and Luigi said Daisy

Yeah hic we will hic keep the party going said Luigi

Mario and Luigi ran off to met up with Mario's dealer.

Alright I will take hic the coke, hic the beer, and my usual. said Mario

Hey Mario why did you want Coca Cola? asked Luigi

Hey, hic do you have your Library card. asked Mario

Yeah said Luigi

I am going to show you how to have fun with it. said Mario

Mario and Luigi snorted the coke.

Mario LOOK OVER THERE SHOUTED LUIGI!

WHAT? asked Mario

Those two guys are trying to stab us. said the shaking Luigi

Lets curbstomp those fools said Mario

Mario and Luigi tackled the two guys and curbstomped them half to death. Mario and Luigi then ran off to Peach and Daisy's house. Mario made Daisy a drink and gave it to her. Luigi then started to talk to people at the party. Mario then took Daisy to a room no one noticed but Luigi. Daisy was passed out.

Wait,Hic hic hic Mario hic hic what are you hic hic hic doing? asked Luigi before blacking out.

End of Chapter it is shits and giggle until someone giggles and shits.


	4. Chapter 4

Luigi found himself back at his house. The night before was a big blur. He could not really remember anything. He decided to drink some water he had a hangover worth than being ran over by a tank. Luigi remebered the last thing he saw. Mario walking into a room with Daisy. He decided to try and comfront him.

Mario where are you? said Luigi. Luigi decided Mario probably went to school without him. Luigi put on a blue collar shirt and brown shorts. Suddenly, his hangover started kicking in. Luigi vomited all over himself. Luigi decided he could not go to school. That is when Luigi realized something how could Mario go to school feeling this bad. Luigi assumed Mario was somewhere around town. Luigi headed straight to Peach's house.

Luigi knocked on the door.

Oh my aching head, who could that be? said Peach

Just open it. said Daisy

Peach came to open the door and pointed to where Mario was he was on the floor.

We have been trying to wake him up. said Peach

Luigi poked Mario with a random stick he found lying around. The stick had lots of bird poop on it. Luigi then stuck the stick into Mario's mouth.

Gah said Mario

Mario ran into the bathroom wash off the bad taste in his mouth.

What was that for? said Mario

Mario, we need to talk. said Luigi

About what? asked Mario

Mario and Luigi head out.

Ok, did you rape Daisy last night you bastard! shouted Luigi

What are you blabbing about? said Mario

I saw you walk in with Daisy knocked out into that room! exclaimed Luigi

First of all, that was Peach not Daisy. Second, I was holding her because we were doing some LSD and she was freaking out and no one wants see a scared bitch. said Mario

I don't believe, you take away everything. I bet you gave her roofies or something because you could not have her. said Luigi

Luigi ran off crying. He decided he would go ask Daisy for the truth.

No Mario did not do anything to me last night I passed about the time you went walking into the woods. said Daisy

Wait, that happened? asked Luigi

You kept saying me wild boy me belong in jungle and ran off, it is a miracle you made it home. said Daisy

Luigi then staired deeply into Daisy's eyes. Sure they were friends for years, but Luigi thought it was time to take things further.

What are you looking at said Daisy while blushing.

Daisy, we have been friends for so many years, and through out those years we saw each other grow up. Daisy you look so beautiful now as you ever have will you go to prom with me. said Luigi

Yes, Luigi I will. said Daisy

The next day at school with Mario and Peach.

Hey, Peach how about you and I go to Prom together? said Mario cockily

Mario, your father was right you are a sack of shit. Said Peach

Fine Peach you are looking extra lovely today will you go to Prom with me? said Mario

Sure why not. said Peach

In her mind, Peach was jumping for joy the man of her dreams asked her out. Still she wanted to play it cool, so she decided to not act so excited.

Well, I guess it is a date said Mario


	5. Normal Day

Mario was walking with Peach, Daisy, and Luigi through the halls. They were talking about how they were going to go to prom. At Noko Noko high anybody was allowed at Prom no matter the rank. The bell then rang.

Well guys we will talk at lunch. said Luigi

Mario went to English class, and they were talking about a story tittled Finn's Regret The War.

Ok class I want you to read the first three chapters by Monday. said Proffesor Lobox

Goodbye Proffessor. Suck Cocks. said Mario

Everybody laughed

Detention for Mario afterschool. said Proffesor Lobox

Like, I am even going to show up. said Mario

I am going to tell Princibal Deangeles about this if you do not show up. said Proffesor Lobox

LunchTime

Hey,Mario when are we going to get our tuxedoes. said Luigi

Today, afterschool,but Luigi I do not know if I am ready to give up the player life. said Mario

Mario, follow your heart you big old sack of shit. said Luigi

Hey Luigi lets talk aboutt Prom plans said Daisy

Yeah, Mario we need to talk. said Peach

Daisy and Luigi go somewhere else.

Mario, if we are going to be together you need to give up the player life because I do not want ruin our friendship. said Peach

Mario, will you do it for me said Peach

Peach, I say... said Mario

Hey, Mario we are back said Daisy

Are we interupting something? said Luigi

Umm No. said Mario.

Mario decided he and Peach could talk later they all started eating

This is some good food. said Luigi

It is not as yummy as you. said Daisy

Get a room you two. said Peach jokingly

Suddenly two kids walked in, they were wearing trenchcoats and had there hands in there pockets. These two were avid Doom players. They liked Doom so much they wanted to start a club for Doom. They once said Doom could be used as a killing simulator. There names were Dylan and Eric.

Mario and Luigi do you remember us. said Dylan

No. said Mario

We are the two guys you curb stomped, Mario do you believe in God. said Eric

Suddenly, they pulled there hands out of there pockets, and lets just say Mario was right he didn't make it to detention, nor did he go to school the next day.

Now I wish he would call me Proffesor. Sucks Cocks ones last time. He got so far to lose it all,but in the end it doesn't even matter. said Proffesor Lobox while crying over his grave along with the other survivers.

It was a monument for all the people who died in this accident.

THE END

What did you guys think?


End file.
